


Back in NOLA

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, tvd 4x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Klaus reated to learning that Marcel is alive ?My take on some scenes from tvd 4x20 in wich Klaus goes back to NOLA.
Relationships: Marcel Gerard & Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Back in NOLA

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :
> 
> I don't own the caracters or the dialogues in this fic (if I owned the originals you can be sure Elijah wouldn't ever have killed Marcel and Klaus would be alive to live happily ever after with Caroline)
> 
> Engish isn't my birth anguage, please notify me if you see any mistake.

Klaus was beginning to get annoyed, he had gone all the way down to New Orleans, and now, witches were reluctant at answering to him, even while knowing who he was. But something the witch facing him said suddenly got all his attention, making him forget all about how annoyed he was. 

“Marcel’s rules ?” he repeated, surprised even though he didn’t show it, only one person came to his mind while hearing this name. But it was impossible, wasn’t it ? “Where do you suppose I might find Marcel ?”

The witch sent him off to a bar, and while walking towards it he tried to make sense out of what he had just learned. Could Marcel have survived ? And if so, why didn’t he come after them ? 

Soon, he was entering Rousseau’s, the bar he had been told he would find Marcel in. And indeed, there he was, the prodigal son, dancing and singing on a bar stage. And all Klaus could think about was why had he stayed ? When they ran from town, why hadn’t he tried to follow them ? He was there, alive, the very same boy Klaus had been grieving during nearly a century. 

Marcel left the stage and Klaus’s eyes followed him, the brown skinned boy must have felt his gaze, because just a few seconds later he turned to him.

“Klaus,” he called. 

“Marcel.”

“Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa.”

Klaus would have told him he was wrong, it hadn’t been a hundred years yet. But that would have proved he had counted, and that was something Klaus Mikaelson would never admit. The original hybrid wasn’t supposed to care.

“Has it been that long ?” was therefore the best answer he could come up with. It communicated indifference, and that’s how people needed to see him.

“Way I recall it, he ran you out of town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake.”

Klaus knew that, he didn’t need a reminder. During nearly a century he had thought the boy -or was he a man now ?- standing in front of him had been one of the dead vampires in that trail.

“And yet, how fortunate you managed to survive,” he didn’t ask why Marcellus hadn’t joined them. For now, he didn’t know what to expect from the boy he had raised, he couldn’t talk as freely as he once would have. “My father, I’m afraid, I recently incerenated to dust,” he added. 

He was now close enough to Marcellus for the vampires present to rose from their seats, not looking anywhere but at him.

“Well, if I’d known you were coming back in town, if I’d had a heads-up…”

Klaus cut him. He lost it, because  _ he _ should have been the one to get a heads-up from the boy he raised about the fact that said boy was alive.

“What Marcel ?” he snapped, resisting the urge to call him Marcellus. “What would you have done ?”

“I’d have thrown you a damn parade !” he smiled, and Klaus had to do the same, no matter how little he wanted to. “Niklaus Mikaelson !” he presented him. “My mentor, my savior, my sire !” Klaus couldn’t help but feel that at least an appellation was missing. He accepted the drink that was proposed to him nonetheless and kept playing along while analysing the people who were around Marcellus. 

He didn’t know where that would lead and prefered focusing on the reason he actually came back in New Orleans, instead of torturing his own mind trying to understand what had happened decades ago when he had flown town along with all his family.  _ Almost _ all his family he reminded himself looking at the boy he had once named Marcellus.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Klaus and Marcel's relationship wasn't enough shown in the series. I mean, they're basically father and son and it should be more developped. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it !


End file.
